A Ball for Valentine's Day
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Zoisite hoped that Kunzite could be with him on Valentine's Day, yet Kunzite was so busy working. It seems that he was preparing a ball for the prince and the princess as a mission.Well, whom on earth did he prepare the dancing ball for? English version.


**Dancing ball for Valentine's Day**

Author: Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Well, it's a fanfiction for the Valentine's Day for Kunzite with Zoisite~

I'm happy that when I update this fanfic, it was still Feb. 14th of the Pacific time, since it was already 0:44 am in Feb. 15th of the Chinese time~ ^^

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Zoisite felt his heart was as empty as his side on the bed he shared with Kunzite when he woke up in the morning. Kunzite was not there, last night he had said that he would be extremely busy today. Well, so he must had already got up to work at the moment.

The breakfast was ready on the table beside the bed, with a cup of black tea, which was Zoisite's tea was neither too hot nor too cold, obviously Kunzite thoroughly knew his beloved student's usual get-up-time.

The copper-haired boy bound up the copper curled waterfall into a ponytail before sipped a little tea. The warmness of the tea made him feel less empty in his heart. Well, Kunzite-sama was always that busy, and perhaps…he just forgot that today was the Valentine's Day. Zoisite consoled himself thinking so. After all Kunzite was so considerate that prepared breakfast for him every morning, wasn't he?

With these thoughts, the boy got up and put on his clothes, finished his breakfast before went to Kunzite's office.

The office door of the highest-ranked general was lock, yet Zoisite had the key. While entering the office he saw his beloved teacher folding a paper of inventory before handing it over to Bandana, who was his adjutant and was standing in front of his desk at the moment. The ninjia-dressed lady held the paper and bowed and left. Seeing Zoisite there, she politely nodded to him as greeting before left.

Kunzite raised his head glanced at the door and saw Zoisite. The boy looked at his teacher and hesitated, as if he had something to say. However, the silver-haired general moved his gaze back to his desk after a single short glance. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, and folded it up before Zoisite saw what he wrote. After that, Kunzite summoned another subordinate of him named Papillon.

Zoisite was about to say that he hoped Kunzite would enjoy the Valentine's Day with him, yet he hesitated when seeing Kunzite being busy like that. Finally he said nothing, nor did he act like a spoiled child, as what he had had wanted to.

Kunzite kept sitting at his desk assumed his commands as if he was commanding a large amount of army. He summoned some more royal servants, gave them some orders as they bowed before left with the orders.

Not until he finished deploying did Kunzite show that he had seen Zoisite there. That beloved pretty boy of him was still hesitating whether to disturb the highest-ranked general who was still at work. Kunzite stood and stepped towards his lover before gently held him in arms:"I'm sorry, Zoisite." In his voice there was a little guilty, "I'm really too busy today."

With these words Kunzite kissed the smooth forehead of his submissive student, who was tamely leaning against his chest. The younger one indeed hoped to enjoy the Valentine's Day with the man he loved so deep, but he understood the importance of the work to Kunzite.

Hence, he just asked with a considerate voice:"Is there anything I can help, Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite smiled lovingly as he stroked the copper curled hair of his lovely kitten who was now snuggling up to his embrace:"Thanks, Zoisite. But I could have them done on my own."

Hearing so sure an answer, Zoisite was about to say something more yet he at last bit his tongue and only nodded meekly. He rubbed his delicate face in the embrace of the silver-haired general for a few more time, and then he said in a low voice:"I don't mean to disturb you, Kunzite-sama. I'm going to the garden, and if you need any help with your work, I'm free today."

The highest-ranked general mildly smiled at his lover's words before planted a gentle kiss on the forehead of the younger one. He said chuckling:"Go ahead, Zoisite." He seemed to have some more words to say, yet he just slapped his beloved boy on the back and watched him leaving his office.

At the corridor of the royal palace Zoisite met Jadeite and Nephrite, who were his fellow generals. The youngest general wondered whether that generals as well as his fellow royal guardians of Endymion had exchanged a glance. Even if there was really an exchange of the sight, though, it was too quick and sheltered for him to make sure of it existing.

They greeted each other, and then Zoisite asked freely:"It seems that Kunzite-sama is extremely busy today. Is there any extra work from His Highness?"

Jadeite was being quick with his tongue with hardly any thought:"It is said that Lord Kunzite is busy preparing for a dancing ball…" But he shut up at once. Zoisite didn't notice that Nephrite had grabbed Jadeite's coat secretly as the blonde speaking, and he simply questioned closely:"A dancing ball? What dancing ball?"

No answer from Jadeite. Nephrite answered as taking the place of his fellow:"We don't know, either. He hadn't said any detail."

Zoisite was a little disappointed, but still he kept polite and made a few sentences of small talk with the two fellows of his before he left.

In the royal garden filled with blooming roses, Zoisite sat down at a random place for a rest. Had what Jadeite said was true that Kunzite was busy preparing for a dancing ball…then it must be a dancing ball for Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity from the moon. The royal love affair had lasted so long…almost as long as it of Kunzite and himself.

Hence, Kunzite definitely knew that it was the date of the Valentine's Day! Zoisite thought bitterly, however nothing could be more important than the missions to that icy cold workaholic.

Such thoughts made Zoisite suddenly felt himself suffering wrong.

At that moment, the youngest general saw Beryl, who was the royal magician as well as the royal adviser, walking along the way talking with the royal servant following her. The servant bowed to Lord Zoisite while Beryl greeted him with a smile when they were passing by. Zoisite stood up and returned a salute, but hadn't tried to cover his upset at all.

The boy heard the servant asked with a respectful voice:"Lady Beryl, I had something to answer to His Highness."

Beryl's answer heard like she was chuckling:"I'm afraid you could not even find Prince Endymion. He is at…" She suddenly paused, Zoisite couldn't figure out whether Beryl had actually gave a look at him or just an illusion of him, he just heard Beryl continued:"His Highness is now with his moon princess."

Zoisite didn't clearly get what else Beryl said to that royal servant, nor did he care. The boy simply stared at the sights of their getting further and further, with a sad thought circling in his mind: The prince must be enjoying his dancing ball for Valentine's Day with the moon princess…

Sitting among the roses on the grass, Zoisite leaned his back freely to a tree, and without his noticing his fell asleep.

When the sleeping beautiful was shook to awake, it took his a few seconds to realize that he was resting in the embrace of that silver-haired general. Zoisite was taken aback as soon as those emerald eyes opened, and a pair of silver eyes was gazing at him from the top:"Zoisite, I was even not hardhearted to wake you up. But it's time for the dancing ball."

Hearing such words Zoisite looked around, not until that moment did he noticed that he and Kunzite were in a dancing room with Baroque-style decoration. Roses blooming at each of the four corners, and numerous rose petals floating in the air. Kunzite was in his formal attire, holding his beloved tightly in his arms.

"You must have worked extremely hard for such a dancing ball, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite couldn't help asked. Kunzite smiled as these words:"Definitely, Zoisite. How can I work even a little bit less hard since it is for you?"

The boy was about to pout, but when he understood what his teacher said his expression froze immediately. His mind blanked for a few seconds until he blurted out:"For…for me?" Seeing the older one nodding he mumbled:"I thought…I thought that you were doing that for His Highness and the moon princess…"

"The dancing ball for His Highness and the moon princess was set on the moon, of course the senshi of the princess would prepare it for them."

Zoisite's eyes widened when hearing these words. He remembered the actions of Jadeite, Nephrite and Beryl, so he questioned closely:"Jadeite and Nephrite had knew that already, hadn't they?"

Kunzite chuckled:"Actually, you're such a talent little one. They had knew that and Beryl as well, but I asked them to keep it secret to you for me."

"But Kunzite-sama, it's so huge a project, and you…you finished it all by yourself…"

"How can I bear the others' hands on the Valentine's Day gift I prepared for you?" With these words Kunzite again kissed that beautiful face passionately, "So I had told you that I would be really busy today." Suddenly he laughed lovingly:"But I had it done already and I'm not busy now. Then, my Zoisite, can I have the honor dancing with you?"

Zoisite blushed before nodded. Kunzite stood up holding Zoisite in his arms, and then he let Zoisite stand besides him, before gracefully taking his beautiful lover stepped to the center of the dancing pool.

The lovers danced among the floating rose petals with the melodious, tender music. It was so sweet and intoxicated a Valentine's Day…


End file.
